Paradise
by OffMyTea
Summary: Today is a very special day, and she is going to celebrate it whether she wants to or not. *For Alyss! 3*


**So hey guys! This is a story for our one and only…..Alyss! Today is a very special day for her, and I just wanted to post this story to show her how much I loved her. Yah, that's right girl, I posted an entire story dedicated to you! So you better love me! Anyways, I hope you have the best day ever today! Love you forever girlie! 3 Oh, and in case you guys are wondering, each line of lyrics go with the line above it. So enjoy!**

**~ Selena**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Paradise", nor do I own Young Justice. Alyss owns Jay, but that is all.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I love you my sweet Jasmine." Mary said softly, placing a gentle kiss on the top of the young girl's head as she blew out the candles.<em>

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

"_I'm gonna be the best acrobat ever!" Jasmine stated to her parents with a proud smile._

**But it flew away from her reach**

**So she ran away in her sleep**

_Tears rolled down her cheek as she stood beside her brother in front of the black boxes._

**Dreamed of**

**Para-Para-Paradise**

_Slowly she crawled under the covers of the bed, a lightning flash illuminating the room as the storm continued outside._

**Para-Para-Paradise**

"_Happy birthday!" John and Mary exclaimed to their two children as they held up the small costumes for them to see._

**Para-Para-Paradise**

"_Now presenting…the Flying Graysons!"_

**Every time she closed her eyes**

Jasmine's eyes flew open, her heart beating fast as her chest rose and fell with the quick movement of her breathing. A single tear rolled down her face.

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

Her eyes traveled to the window, watching the snow fall gently. There was a knock on the door, and then it opened.

"Happy birthday Ms. Jasmine."

**But it flew away from her reach**

**And the bullets catch in her teeth**

"Thanks Alfred." Jasmine smiled.

"Master Bruce and Master Dick are waiting for you in the cave." Alfred said. It was a few seconds more before the girl was up and out of her bed, the old butler following close behind.

**Life goes on**

**It gets so heavy**

"Happy birthday Jasmine." Bruce and Dick both said with a smile as she arrived in the cave, looking upon both dressed as their alter egos.

**The wheel breaks the butterfly**

**Every tear a waterfall**

"Hey sis, wanna go for a ride? Everyone is at the mountain today." Robin prompted softly, and after a moment, Jasmine smiled.

"I'll go get ready."

**In the night, the stormy night**

**She'd close her eyes**

As Jasmine came back to her family dressed as Jay, she embraced Batman in a hug, her head buried in his chest.

"I love you, _tati_."

**In the night, the stormy night**

**Away she'd fly**

"I know. Now go." He replied with a small smile from beneath his cowl.

**And dreamed of**

**Para-Para-Paradise**

As Robin and Jay traveled down the road on their cycles, Jay closed her eyes, smiling softly as she thought of her life now.

**Para-Para-Paradise**

She thought of the team, of her friends.

**She dreamed of**

**Para-Para-Paradise**

She thought of her brother, her twin, the one who had been through it all with her.

**Para-Para-Paradise**

She thought of Bruce and Alfred, those who had become her new family.

**Para-Para-Paradise**

She thought of John and Mary Grayson, the family she had lost.

**So lying underneath those stormy skies**

The snow continued to fall softly around the two as they drove along the empty roads.

**She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

Soon the mountain came into sight, and the smile that had disappeared from Jay's face returned.

**I know the sun must set to rise**

The snow glistened in the morning sun as the two birds arrived in the hanger.

'_It's good to be home.'_

**This could be**

**Para-Para-Paradise**

**Para-Para-Paradise**

"Where is everyone?" Jay asked.

Robin only smiled.

**This could be**

**Para-Para-Paradise**

"Robin, what did you do?" Jay asked as she smiled over to where her brother was.

But Robin had gone.

**This could be**

**Para-Para-Paradise**

**Para-Para-Paradise**

His laugh echoed through the mountain, and with that smile still on her face, she followed the sound through the halls.

**Could be**

**Para-Para-Paradise**

"Happy birthday Jay!" The team chorused as soon as she entered the room.

**This could be**

**Para-Para-Paradise**

**Para-Para-Paradise**

Jay beamed, laughing happily as one by one, the team hugged her.

**Could be**

**Para-Para-Paradise**

"Come on, let's get some cake!" Wally exclaimed, soon earning a slap upside the head from Artemis as the others laughed. Jay looked upon them all with a soft gaze, that smile still there.

'_It's good to be home.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Alyss! I hope that you like this, and I hope that you have the most amazing birthday every! Love you forever girl. (: And yes, I do know I said that at the beginning too. XD<strong>

**~ Selena**


End file.
